The perilous story of Darren
by FirePhoenx11
Summary: The story of the young new Pokémon trainer Darren who finds out hes in for more then he thought


**Just to clarify this is set in a separate region which has all generation Pokémon so everything is my original idea and if it happens to be the same as someone else's story I'm sorry.**

**Also I am half bad at writing so feel free to help me**

**(Thanks to all those that help me)**

* * *

I am Darren, today I am turning 10 and for all children this is a symbol of change. (Upon reaching the age of 10 children are allowed to become Pokémon trainers) I woke this morning to see my father at the door.

"Happy birthday Darren" he said

"Thanks dad" I replied

"You know how old you are today right?"

I paused for a second. "10" I answered

"And you know what that means"

I took a second to get my mind straight then I realised.

"I can become a trainer"

"Yes Darren, I've already notified professor Larch, (oh look another professor with the name of a tree) he will be waiting for you at the lab"

Soon I got dressed, had breakfast and headed for professor Larch's lab. The lab is the biggest building in the village (isn't it always?) and where he and his assistants work on the study of Pokémon.

Stepping into the vast building I wonder what's inside, the room is riddled with machines of all sorts. One of the assistants notices me and proceeds to walk up to me.

"You must be Darren, Larch has been expecting you" he explained, "go down there" he pointed down a long hallway "once you get to the end take the stairs on the right"

"Alright, thanks" I replied and headed down the hall.

At the end was a big room with a giant window and two stories. Stairs on the right I thought to myself, a big flight of stairs leading to the second floor.

On the second floor is what appears to be a study area with books and many notes on Pokémon. Professor Larch was at his desk writing away, he looked up and smiled at me.

"I've been waiting for you Darren" he opens a draw and pulls out a red looking device "This is the Pokédex, this will assist you in your journeys, all Pokémon that you encounter and catch will be recorded in this device" I take the Pokédex from him "I've already registered it for you"

"Thanks Larch" I reply

"You also need this" he passes a backpack to me

"You can't go out into the world without a way of holding your equipment, also one last thing" he gets up from his desk and signals to follow and I willingly comply.

We head down stairs when one of the assistants runs up to us.

"Um, Larch we are having trouble finding the poke balls" he said very worried

"Shouldn't they be in the storage capsules?" Larch asked

"They were, someone may have stolen them"

"Who could steal them? The storage area is sealed and secured, only those with the right access can get in"

"Were trying to investigate sir" Larch had a very worried look on his face.

He turned to me "Darren I'm afraid, due to some problems you're unable to receive your Pokémon at this time" he explained.

"It's alright sir" I proceed out of the lab and head home.

When I arrived my dad was there, "Darren I heard what happened, you shouldn't be delayed by such troubles. I'd like you to take this" he pulls out a black ball with a yellow line on it and throws it towards me.

"Dad, you don't have to do this" I explain

"Your 10 Darren, it's your special day of starting a life of adventures, a few missing Pokémon shouldn't delay it" he smiles at me "why not meet your new partner" (sounds like he's eager to get rid of his son XD).

I look down at the ball and toss it, it opens and in a bright light a Pokémon appeared

"This is Absol, it may be awkward meeting him for the first time but I'm sure it you two will get along swell"

I pull out my Pokédex and point it at Absol

"Absol, the disaster Pokémon. It is rumoured to sense disasters with its horn, it became a target and fled deep into the mountains"

I close the Pokédex and look at Absol who just stared back

"Don't be shy Darren he won't hurt you" I approached Absol and he stepped back.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you" I kneel down to Absol's level and put my hand out, he stared at me then slowly approached, and soon enough Absol seemed alright with me.

"See you two seem to be making a great bond already"

From behind the laboratory I see a black figure emerge with what looks like a large bag.

"What's that over there" I point out the figure and my dad looks

"I don't know but he looks pretty suspicious, we should check it out"

We run over to the figure that must have spotted us as they started running away

"Hey you! Stop!" my dad yells "Absol use Scratch "Absol dashed towards the person and took a big swing and knocked them straight to the ground.

"You shouldn't interrupt our plans foolish people" a puff of smoke came out of nowhere and blinded us.

The smoke had cleared all that was left was the bag he had; my dad went over and checked its contents.

"This has poke balls in it and by the looks, stolen from the lab" he explained "we should return them, professor Larch has been looking for them" I reply.

We returned to the lab and presented the bag to professor Larch" we found someone with a bag full of these poke balls, we believe they belong to you Larch" said my dad as he placed it on the table, and professor Larch begun inspecting the bag.

"Indeed they do but it's not only our poke balls that have been stolen, there are extra ones in here though" Larch pointed out

"Could they be stolen from other places?"

"I guess so" professor Larch started looking concerned "we will try and locate the original owners of these other poke balls, they'll be glad to see them again"

Dad turns to me "Darren if you still want to take Absol, you can" he whispers to me.

"He seems pretty strong, I guess I will" I replied

"Ok but you have to promise me Darren that you will take good care of him, so long as you do that ill assure you that Absol will do the same"

"Alright dad"

I head out to the start of the only road leading to the town; the sign read "Route 1" this is where my adventure begins, I look at Absol and he looks back. The anticipation rises as I take my first steps into a world I've never explored.


End file.
